


Not A Fairy Tale.

by OLTLFan74



Series: Born A Dreamer, Turned Into A Non-Believer. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Fall Out Boy References, Make Up, Pregnancy Scares, Underage Drinking, Zayn Never Leaves One Direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OLTLFan74/pseuds/OLTLFan74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always says they look so happy. And they do. In fact with the way they treat each other you would've thought it was love at first sight when in all honesty it was far from it. When these two first met it was a complete disaster. But with a little (and by that I mean a lot of) work they have gotten to be as happy as any couple could ever dream of. Well as happy as you can be when you're an ordinary girl dating a member of the famous boy band One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon An Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever story on AO3. This is not the first fanfiction story that I've ever written but it is the second to ever be published. I know it's probably really horrible so if I could get constructive criticism that would be fantastic. Please go easy on me though. You can also find it on Wattpad under the same name. Also if someone could please tell me how to import chapters so I don't have to copy and paste that would be great.

"Fuck," I'm late again. My boss is gonna fire my ass for sure this time. Oh, I'm sorry let me introduce myself. I'm Brennan Wexter. I'm a nineteen year old American girl from Northern California.

 

Currently it's 12:35 and I'm incredibly late for work. I hop outta bed and head straight to my closet. I throw on a black tank  top and and a pair of blue jean shorts. Next I throw on my black converse. Finally I rush to the bathroom and brush my teeth while putting my long red hair in a ponytail.

 

Once I'm done I run downstairs. Well it started as a run. Halfway through I tripped and ended up falling the rest of the way. I grab my purse from the couch along with my phone and keys and then I'm out the door and headed to work.

 

As soon as I reached the mall which was just five blocks away I checked my phone for the time and found that it was 1:15. The second I put my phone away I sprinted all the way past the food court, up the escalators, and looked to the right of the Forever 21 where I spot my destination. I slow to a walk as I enter Hot Topic. "Hey, boss man. Sorry I'm late," I say as I move to the back so I can put my stuff down and clock in.

 

"What are you talking about Bree?" my boss Cody questioned with a frown. "You're not working until tomorrow," he states pulling out this week's schedule and showing me that I in fact don't have work today but the day after.

 

"Well shit. You mean to tell me I rushed down here thinking I was late for nothing?" I ask.

 

"Would you like to work? Josephine can't make it today but if you would like to fill in for her you could."

 

"Would I get tomorrow off?" I can't help but ask.

 

"No," replies Cody.

 

"I'd get double pay though right?"

 

"Hell no," he immediately responds.

 

"Then that right there is your answer boss man. I'm outta here but I'll be back tomorrow for my shift. Hopefully on time," I tell him as I wave and walk out of the store. _Great, what the hell am I gonna do today?_

  
  


**~Time Skip~**

 

"Thanks for letting me chill here  while you work bro. I don't know what I would've done had I had to sit at home all day," I tell my older brother Skittles from my seat at the bar. He works as a bartender at this club called Fever. Technically I'm not supposed to be near the bar because I'm underage but being related to the main bartender and being friends with all of his coworkers has its perks.

 

"You probably would've came here anyway and partied the night away," Skittles says cleaning the bar.

 

"I object!!!" I yell.

 

"Mmhmm sure," he says giving me a look that clearly states he doesn't believe me. "At least this way I know you're at the club and I can keep an eye on you,"  my dearest older brother explains.

 

"Wait so you're gonna like watch me? Like the whole time? Don't you need to oh I don't know actually do your job?" I question him.

 

"No I'm not gonna watch you the entire time. And of course I'm gonna work. But that doesn't mean that I can't have everyone else keep an eye on you," he tells me. Skittles has always been protective of me ever since we were kids. One of these days I'll have to tell him I'm not a baby.

 

"I don't understand why you have to do that. I'll be fine. You know I can take care of myself." I tell him.

 

"I know you can kid but that doesn't mean I want you accepting drinks from strangers or getting hit on by weirdos. Plus this way I can make sure you don't drink too much," he states.

  
  


**~Time Skip~**

 

It's a couple hours later and the club is packed. There are people sitting down in booths or at the bar drinking and mingling. The DJ is playing Turn Down For What by Lil Jon and DJ Snake. I'm making my way to the dance floor when I feel someone bump into me and something cold and wet go down my shirt. "WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" I yelled turning to source of my problem.

 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to to do that," says a curly haired man with a now empty glass in his hand.

 

"You asshole! Watch where you're going!!" I scream at him.

 

"It was an accident and I just said that I was sorry. Don't be such a bitch," he yells over the music.

 

"Whatever dipshit. I'm outta here," I shove past him and head towards the bathrooms to semi clean myself up. Once I'm finished there I find myself back at the bar demanding my brother give me free shots.

 

"What the hell crawled up your ass?" asked Skittles as he pours me five shots.

 

"Some jerk bumped into me and spilled his drink all over me but it doesn't even matter. Just give me my shots," I tell him.

 

"You okay? Just say the word and I'll hop over the bar to kick his ass," says my brother as I down all five ignoring the burning sensation in my throat.

 

"It's fine I'm not gonna let one idiot ruin my night. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go dance," I get up and head for the dance floor the second time that night. This time I make it without any incidents and it's not long before I lose myself in the  music. I feel the alcohol start to take effect not much later. Next thing I know there's some guy dancing with me and then we're making out. Eventually he suggests we take it back to his place and I totally agree.

  
  


**~Time Skip~**

 

The next day I wake up with a killer hangover and am surprised to find that I'm not in my bed. Looking over I notice the curly haired man  from last night. _Oh no. Please tell me I didn't._ As I look under  the sheets I realize that we are both very naked. "Fucking Damnit," sitting up quickly was a really bad idea. I rush to find the bathroom and once I do I waste no time emptying the contents of my stomach. I crawl back into the room and look for my clothes quietly as to not wake up Curly. Of course that plan went to shit in less than thirty seconds when he started stirring.

 

"Morning love. Leaving so soon?" he asked me his sexy British accent thick with sleep.

 

"Yes. The faster I get away from you the better," I say as I find my shoes. I begin putting on everything but my underwear which for some strange reason I can't find.

Curly sits up and stares at me as I get dressed, "Are you still mad about that drink? It was an accident and I apologized. Besides I'm pretty sure the amazing sex last night made up for it."

 

"Look Curly I don't even remember speaking to you after you bumped into me. In case you didn't notice I was drunk otherwise I wouldn't have even given you the time of day. Especially after you called me a bitch. Now if you'll excuse me I have a life to get back to," my voice slightly raised as I grabbed my bag and prepared to walk out.

  
"It's Harry actually," he corrects me as I walk out the door. Now to find my way home so I can get ready for work.


	2. Once Upon A Nightmare.

_It's Harry actually. The hell does he think he is? If I wanted his name I would have asked for it thank you very much._ I continue my rant as I make my way out of the elevator and into the lobby. I'm so lost in my thoughts I almost walked straight into a door. "Where the hell am I?" I wonder aloud as I exit the hotel Curly was staying in.

 

I've always known my way around the city so it was a little confusing when I couldn't figure it out just by looking at a building. It's only when I go to pull out my phone that I realize I don't have it on me. _It's probably just at the club. Yeah that's it I probably forgot it there when I left with Curly. Fuck what if I left it with that idiot and I have to go back there to deal with him? Wait no, Skittles has to have it._ Whenever I get drunk I give my phone to him so that I don't accidentally send a drunk text.

 

"Well this is great. This is just fucking great!!!! I'm in a part of the city I don't know my way around if I'm even still in fucking Arainda **(*AN That's a totally made up city or at least I think it is.)** anymore. I've got no way to call for help and I'm more than likely gonna be late for work because stupid me doesn't have my stupid phone to look at the stupid time or use the stupid GPS!!! Oh and now on top of all that I'm talking to myself in the middle of a sidewalk like a crazy person," I say while ducking my head and walking past the few people who stopped to stare at me.

 

A few blocks down things start to look familiar and it's only then that I realize where Curly had been staying. He was on the north side of town.  Honestly it's no wonder why I didn't recognize anything. The north side of town is where all the snooty, stuck up rich kids lived. I've only ever been over on this side of town twice in my entire life and that includes right now. Now that I finally know where I am I immediately pick up the pace and start making my way home.

 

Once I get there I grab the spare key from on top of the door and make my way into the house. Stripping as I run up the stairs I head into my room to see if I have time for a quick shower. Surprisingly I had plenty of time for a shower and maybe even enough for breakfast. _It must have earlier than I thought._ Quickly I head to the bathroom and take care of all my necessities.

 

When I get back inside my room I put on my grey Fall Out Boy I Survived The Hiatus t-shirt **[*AN In case you can't see the picture here is the link.(https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/34/fd/93/34fd93127d5cd9bee45064cb944ff134.jpg)]**. To complete my outfit I put on some black shorts and my grey Chuck's. I then headed down the hall to my brother's room. He was sleeping and because I knew he had a long night I decided not wake him. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

 

Looking at the clock on the stove I noticed I wouldn't have much time for breakfast. Grabbing a granola bar and a protein shake I grab a Post-It and a pen and write a note for Skittles. Once I'm done with the note I stick the Post-It on the fridge and exit the kitchen. After locking up the house and re-hiding the spare key I start my boring walk to work. As I was walking a noticed a limo drive past heading in the same direction as the mall. "What's that about?" I wonder aloud.

 

When I finally make it to the mall I found that it's packed with girls. That not all that unusual especially on days of a sale. However the fact that they were all screaming was very weird. Normally I wouldn't bother trying to figure out what's going on but this isn't normal. This is fucking madness.

 

"Excuse me? Do you mind telling me what's going on?" I asked a girl who looked to be about fourteen.

 

"Didn't you hear? One Direction is in town. And they're doing a book signing at the mall today!!" she exclaimed.

 

"What's One Direction?" I questioned.

 

"Only the best bands on the planet!!! How could you not know about them?!!! Liam is my favorite. I love him. He's so dreamy," she pulls out her phone and shows me a picture of some guy called Liam. I thank her for the information though I found it absolutely useless because I still don't know jack shit about this One Direction other than the fact that it's a band and there is a member named Liam.

 

I make my way to Hot Topic just in time to start my shift. Hours fly by with me manning the register and listening to the music on Cody's iPod. Just as I was about to change the song to Therapy by All Time Low I realized my shift was over. Immediately I started getting ready to leave. "Alright I'm clocking out boss man," I told Cody.

 

"Okay. Stay out of trouble," he told me.

 

"I'll do my very best," I replied walking out the store.

  
  


**~Time Skip~**

 

After leaving work I made my way to Fever. I have got to get my phone from Skittles. "Hey bro. Did I give you my phone last night?" I asked as I made my way to the bar.

 

"No. And speaking of last night where the fuck were you? You're supposed to tell me when you leave the club," he scolded me.

 

"I'm sorry. You're right, I should have told you when I was leaving," I apologized already knowing I fucked up. We have had this conversation too many times before.

 

"You still haven't told me where you were." When I didn't speak up he said, "I'm waiting."

 

"I don't wanna talk about. But I'm safe so let's leave it at that. Besides we have more important matters to deal with."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Like me losing my fucking phone. Can you check the lost and found?"

 

"Of course," he tells me before making his way to the back. He comes back to the bar shaking his head. "No phones in the box. Sorry kid."

 

"Well shit. It's okay I think I know where it is. I gotta go. Promise I'll be home when you get back!" I yelled over my shoulder.

 

**~Time Skip~**

 

The next day I found myself at the mall. I didn't have work until later but I wanted to get burritos from the food court that I could take to my brother as an I'm sorry for scaring the shit out out of you please forgive me peace offering gift. On my way to the food court I notice that there is a sale on skinny jeans in Forever 21. I've been meaning to get a few new pairs. I find some pairs in blue, black, and purple all in my size and go to try them on. They all fit perfectly and when I go to put my jeans back on I freeze.

 

Coming from outside I hear screams much like the ones from yesterday. It leaves me wondering what the hell is going on out there. I hurry to put my clothes back on and leave the dressing room. What I  wasn't expecting to see when I got outside was Harry panting heavily in front of closed doors with girls screaming behind him while the store managers close the store. _What the fuck is going on here? Seriously what am I missing?_

 

"Curly? What. The actual. Fuck?" I ask him.

 

"Hey love. Fancy seeing you here," he greets.

 

"What the hell is all this?" I ask my arms flailing towards the entrance not even noticing he called me love.

 

"The fans? Oh they're always like this," he says as if that is explanation enough.

 

"Fans? Why do you have fans?"

 

"Are you serious? Have you honestly never heard of me?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Well love allow me to introduce myself. I'm Harry Styles and I'm a member of One Direction."

 

"Oh not this bullshit again. You know what? It's too fucking early for this. Whatever. You and I have much more important things to discuss anyway." I tell him grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the back of the store. I'm not letting anybody witness me threaten a celebrity even if he does deserve it.

 

"Is this about these?" he asks pulling out the pair of panties I lost at his place. **(*AN Don't question it. Just don't.)**

 

"You're disgusting. Why would you carry those around in your pocket?" I responded snatching my panties from his hand.

 

"I was hoping to give them to you when I was here yesterday but I was a little busy. Signing books and all." he answers.

 

"How did you even know I would be at the mall?" I ask glaring at him.

 

"You work at Hot Topic don't you?" he answers my question with one of his own.

 

"How do you know that?!" I scream at him.

 

"You told me."

 

"I did?"

 

"Yeah. You told me a lot of things Bree."

"Don't call me that. Only my friends call me that. And you and me are not nor will we ever be friends."

 

"Okay I'll stick with Brennan then."

 

"Or you could give me my phone back and stay outta my life."

"You're phone?"

 

"Yes my phone. I think that I forgot it at yours when I left."

 

"Well then I guess that means we should head back to mine and look for it."

  
"Yeah no. I'll just get a new one," I say walking away.


End file.
